


Sleeping Beauty

by Purplelove



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cute, Daenerys Targaryen - Freeform, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluffy, Jon Snow - Freeform, No Sex, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-11 20:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4450403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplelove/pseuds/Purplelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jon and Daenerys wake up together in their home, with much needed rest.</p><p>FLUFF FLUFF FLUFF</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> This is not really well written but it was written anyway so I thought I'd post it. please give me feedback!! and forgive me for any errors.  
> LOVE YOU
> 
> ~ {PurpleLove} ~

His eyelids fluttered as he slowly started to open his eyes, wincing at the scorching sunlight that had invaded its way into the room. He looked down and came face to face with Daenerys silver hair, to which it glowed lovingly in the light; he stuffed his nose into it, smelling her spring scent as he took in their position, it of course being the same one they were usually in every morning for the last five years of their happy marriage. His arms were wrapped around her petite body like a vice, just as hers were to him, with half of her body practically on his and their legs entangled together. Her face lay on his muscular chest and as she stirred, slowly moving it to the crook of his neck before nuzzling it further in, trying to get as much of herself buried in as possible. All of her soft parts stuck to his hard ones as she wrapped her arms around him tighter, wanting to lose herself in his massive frame and never get up. Jon gripped her tight and turned them on their sides. His arm slipped out from underneath her and moved it so he could stroke her back while he peppered slow and soft kisses all over her face, making her purple violet eyes open tiredly. 

“Morning beautiful.” He chuckled as she huffed and proceeded to change their position again; wrapping her legs and arms around him and moving her face onto the other side of his neck before placing a wet kiss there, sighing into his skin and placing another one on his jaw. 

“morning.” she mumbled. He smiled to himself. Even after all of these years and three children, she still wasn’t a morning person. She stroked his dark curls and then moved onto the scruff that sat on his jaw. She opened her eyes again and kissed him in the lips; she sighed and placed her hands on his head, bringing his face closer to hers. He pulled and bit her full bottom lip, then sucked on it, soothing the sting whilst caressing her backside. 

She groaned “I really don’t want to get up.” Her eyes started closing again and he felt utterly upset that she never got the rest she needed. Ruling a realm, with three children and the sexual appetite that they have, it’s hard to find some decent amount of rest that is needed. And that’s why, being the loving husband that he was, had planned ahead. 

He placed her head on his shoulder and lifted her leg up so it was hiked above his hip, keeping his hand in her silver waves he kissed her forehead and nuzzled her hair again, knowing that they both desperately needed some sleep. 

“Tyrion is taking care of the children until late afternoon, taking them riding and all sorts, so me and you can sleep in as much as we want. I called in the favour yesterday knowing how much you needed a break.” He knew he’d made the right decision when she looked up at him with nothing but pure love in her eyes. She gripped his neck and kissed him until he was breathless.

“I love you so much. How did I get so lucky?” she went back to their old position and lay on top on him. “I ask myself that question every day.” He replied with a kiss on the crown of her head and a squeeze of her waist. He felt her smiling against his chest and went into another state of blissful sleep.


End file.
